Fenton to Phantom: 2: I'm Not The Same As You
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: There is a new member to the Fenton family. Well, not new, she has been alive for 13 years. So, what is so strange about Kirstyn Fenton? And why was Valerie crying so much? Will everyone work together to defeat Vlad and his most evil plan yet?
1. Crying, Pain And Memories

**Hey, hey! Its Kirstyn, I'm back with another story! This is the sequel to uh… what was it again? Hmm… oh, right, the sequel to Not Just a Date. This story is called I'm Not the same as you! The description is down there….**

**DESCRIPTION:-:-:-: alright, ready or not, heres the DESCRIPTION! _Crowd goes wild. _Alright, Maddie tells Danny and Jazz that they have a little sister! Her name is Kirstyn (ok, it may have my name but it isn't exactly me :P) and she has a little secret even though no one knows… YET! (I made it up, you will find out what it is later on. Jazz and Danny do not know at first and don't suspect a thing…) VLAD IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Now he has new ghosts! There is a little twist! (I like those words.) Danny is fed up and two more people figure out Danny's secret. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT; TWO! Who are they? This story also explains why Valerie was crying so much in the first story. Will Vlad's plan work or will something go terribly wrong? Will Sam find the perfect friend? Read on to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I NEVER WILL, I WILL FACE THE FACTS! I AM USING CAPITALS COZ I LOVE IT, IT'S A HABBIT! BYE, READ THE STORY, BYE! R&R!**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Crying, Pain and Memories.**

Valerie sat alone in her room, hoping not to be disturbed. She had locked herself in there a week ago and would travel to the store to get food when she needed to. But if she did leave her house, she would make sure no one saw her. She hadn't stopped crying since the day after she had found out Danny's secret. This was something she kept to herself; avoiding the question whenever it came up. _Why are you crying?_

"SHUTUP!" yelled Valerie.

She threw an ecto-gun that was lying near by at the wall, knocking down a newspaper article. She read the headline. _**Is the ghost boy evil? Fight has people thinking.** _Valerie scrunched up the paper and threw it into her bin.

_This isn't healthy for you don't cha know?_

"Shut up! I will do what I like, when I like." Valerie told herself.

_You are going crazy, you need help._

"I DO NOT NEED HELP!" yelled Valerie.

_The first step is admitting it, deep inside, you know that you are going insane._

"How am I going insane?" Valerie asked herself.

_Well, firstly you are seeing your mother everywhere; she is convincing you that you killed her._

"BUT I TRUST MY MOTHER! THAT IS HER!" yelled Valerie.

_No Valerie, you need to open your eyes, stop talking to yourself._

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to you." Valerie said.

_I AM you! Don't you get it? You've gone insane, you need help! Just admit it Valerie, admit it! Tell someone what you are going through, just tell SOMEONE!_

"But no one would understand me." Valerie said.

_Your father is always there for you, he is very worried, please Valerie, and get help._

Valerie sighed and ignored the voice in her head. She got up and opened her door. As soon as her father heard this he came rushing to see if it was Valerie. He ran up to her and picked her up like a little child again. He hugged her tightly and was so glad that she had finally gotten out of her room.

"Valerie, I am so glad that you decided to come out!" cried Damon Gray.

"Dad, I need to talk to someone." Valerie sobbed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Damon.

"I killed mom!" Cried Valerie.

"Oh, no Valerie, you didn't kill your mother. It wasn't our fault that she got killed by a ghost." Damon told her.

"BUT YOU DON'T GET ME! I COULD'VE SAVED HER LIFE! BUT I JUST WATCHED! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AND I'M GOING INSANE!" Valerie cried.

She ran towards the door and pressed a button on her wrist, making her ghost hunting suit cover her body. She needed to get away and there was only one place she felt that she could take out her anger; the ghost zone.

"Valerie, wait, we can talk!" Damon called out.

"I want to be alone." Snapped Valerie.

She clicked her heals together and flew out of the house. She tried her hardest not to cry. She flew directly to the Fenton Portal and flew around inside the ghost zone. She sat down on the bottom of a cave, thinking about the past.

_

* * *

The night of the terrible death:_

_Valerie and her mother went for a walk into the town. It was starting to get dark but they kept on walking. Soon they arrived at the swings and Valerie hopped on her favourite one. Her mother pushed her and seemed like she was having a lot of fun._

"_Higher mommy, higher!" squealed Valerie._

_She was six years old and couldn't care about a thing in the world. Suddenly they heard a noise from the bush. Valerie was curious and ran over to see what it was._

"_Valerie no!" cried out her mother._

"_I want to see what that thing was." Giggled Valerie._

"_Come back Valerie, come back!" cried her mother._

_Valerie looked through the bush and gasped. She saw a ghost that had purple skin and brown hair. She was wearing a long medieval dress that was red. She had vampire fangs and was sucking the blood out of a human. Valerie screamed and the ghost flew over to her. Valerie closed her eyes and felt two hands on her, drag her away. _

_She opened up her eyes and saw her mom, trying to defend her. The ghost grabbed her mom and flew down the path. Valerie chased them until she lost sight of them._

"_MOMMY!" screamed Valerie._

_She couldn't hear anything. She looked around but couldn't find her mom. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her back. She turned around and screamed, looking into the face of the human whose blood the ghost was sucking. Except it wasn't human anymore, it was a vampire too._

_Valerie had watched a cartoon about vampires the past week. It was about a vampire who went around, sucking people's blood. She remembered how the heroine had grabbed a wooden steak and stuck it through the vampire's heart. Valerie's heart was racing as she wriggled free and ran as far away as she could. She noticed that the vampire was gaining on her. She looked around the ground and found a stick. She picked up the stick and pushed it through the vampire's chest._

_The vampire cried out in pain and fell to the ground; it was dead. Valerie ran for her life, she ran in the direction of her house. She didn't look for traffic or anything, all that mattered is that she told her dad so that he could hopefully sort out this mess. All she wanted was to see her mother again, safe and happy._

_She opened her front door and ran in the house. She couldn't see her dad._

"_DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Valerie called out to him._

_He came rushing into the room, looking very worried._

"_What's wrong princess?" asked Damon._

"_We were at the park… and… and this ghost… it was s… sucking a humans b-blood a… and… and then the… g-g-ghost got… got… mommy and they… they d-disappeared and the… v-vampire chased… he chased after me a… and I p-put a st-stick through his… his heart and… and I do… don't know where… where mommy… where mommy is!" Valerie cried._

"_We have to go out and look for them." Damon was determined to find his wife._

_Damon tried to call his wife on her cell phone but she wouldn't pick up. They searched around town, looking for any trace of the missing woman._

"_Was it a ghost?" asked Damon._

"_Ye… yes it w… was." Sobbed Valerie._

_Damon grabbed Valerie's hand and pulled her in the direction of a brick house with a sign at the top. Valerie couldn't read what it said but she just ran after her father. He banged on the door but no one answered. It was ten at night and most people were asleep. He continued to bang on the door when a little boy that looked about Valerie's age came out._

"_Fenton works, how can I help you?" Danny asked whilst yawning._

"_Are your parents available?" asked Damon._

"_Ill go get em. MOM! DAD!" yelled Danny._

_Two adults came rushing to the door._

"_Hello, how can I help you?" asked the woman._

"_Are you the ghost hunters?" asked Damon._

"_We sure are!" cheered the man._

"_Well, I was wondering… do you have a ghost tracking device?" asked Damon._

"_We sure do! Why do you ask?" asked the man._

"_I need to find my wife… a ghost… it took her!" cried Damon._

_The two adults ran inside quickly and ran back out. They shut the door and started to walk around with a little box in their hands._

"_Come on Jack, we need to find a missing person…" said the lady._

_A month later:_

_They hadn't found any trace of Valerie mom or the ghost that took her since that night. They had reported it to the police who thought that they were out of their minds but said they would look into it. No one had seen Jennifer Gray so they announced her as dead. A funeral was held for her family and closest friends._

_Through this time Valerie wouldn't talk to anyone. She still hoped that she would one day see her mothers smiling face again, which she doubted she ever will again. There was no body so there was nothing to put in the coffin. Valerie didn't fully get over the passing of her mother because when her mom died, it killed a part of herself._

_Valerie cried herself to sleep every night for the next year. It was hard when the anniversary of her death came around but Valerie and her father had lots of support. They weren't the only ones affected by Jennifer's death, it had affected many people. _

_Jennifer Gray was a caring person, she helped out the starving and defended the weak. Everyone agreed that she didn't deserve this. They thought she would be happy though, she died in the best way possible; saving someone from something that was very scary._

_Ever since that moment Valerie told herself that she would find the ghost that killed her mother and hunt it down, no matter what. She then started to take defence classes, anything she could do to help her out. That's why she was glad that Vlad gave her the ghost hunting gear; it brought her a step closer to finding that ghost and ripping it apart._

* * *

Valerie stood to her feet and shed a few tears as she remembered that moment. She remembered how she saw Danny for the first time for his life with Jazz. When the two adults had come to the door Danny was playing with Jazz and another girl. She had black hair and looked a lot like Danny.

_But Danny and that girl with black hair can't be brother and sister, Danny would know._

_But they must be._

_SHUTUP!_

_You're talking to yourself again._

_No, I'm arguing with my thoughts._

_Bravo, I'm going now, remember Valerie, if you figure this out, you figure EVERYTHING out._

Valerie clicked her heals together and went off into the ghost zone. Soon she saw a cage floating around, doing nothing. She took a look inside and was surprised at what she saw. Lying on the bottom of the cage was…

"Mr. Masters? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" asked Valerie.

"Valerie… help me!" cried Vlad.

Valerie rushed around and noticed that Vlad had fainted. She tried to look for a key but couldn't find one. She looked for everything, she needed to help this man, for he was the man who gave her a chance, thanks to him she could someday track down that ghost who killed her mother.

* * *

Danny sat on his bed with Kelly. They were listening to his new Greenday CD. They heard a faint knock on the door and turned the music down, much to their dislike.

"Come in." Danny told them.

"Kelly, can I have a minute with Danny?" asked Maddie.

"sure." Kelly sighed.

Kelly sunk through the floor because the Fenton's had known and accepted her ever since the whole stage thing. Maddie sat down next to Danny and put her arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, I know I should have told you this before but… you have a 13 year old sister named Kirstyn." Maddie said.

* * *

Valerie finally found something that could break open the cage. She picked the lock with one of her advanced gadgets and opened the door.

"v-Valerie… you saved me." whispered Vlad.

"Its ok Mr. Masters, I will get you home." Valerie told him.

She held onto Vlad and started to move away. Suddenly he faded from her view.

"M… Mr. Masters?" Valerie called out to him.

Down below Vlad was laughing to himself. He knew that someone who didn't know his secret would come and rescue him. _I did a good job, I should be an actor. _Vlad thought to himself. He laughed out loud and then disappeared in a puff on smoke…


	2. New And Interesting Information

**Hey, its Kirstyn wit the new chapter, hopefully it will be up soon, I decided to write at least a few chapters before I publish the story, then if I cant be bothered writing, you would still get a chapter! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it has in-for-mat-ion in it! Ok, I do not know why I did that… anyway, Kirstyn will not enter the story right now but, BUT she will soon and when she does, I will explain EXACTLY what Fregher's are… BTW it is pronounced Frey-her! Love Kirst…**

**

* * *

New And Interesting Information:**

"How come I don't remember her?" asked a bewildered Danny.

"Well, she was a little devil when she was young so when she was about four and a half we sent her off to a school in Australia. You don't remember because at that time we accidentally used a device on you and your sister that made you instantly forget." Explained Maddie.

"And you are telling me now because?" asked Danny.

"She's coming back to live with us in a week!" cheered Maddie.

_

* * *

_

Valerie walked around, looking for the man who she had freed from that horrid cage. She saw a green ghost who looked harmless so she walked over to it. She made sure her ecto-gun was with her and stood in front of the ghost.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you have seen Mr. Masters? He just faded out of my sight." Valerie asked the ghosts.

"Ah, the halfa. He probably is tricking you don't cha know? Special talent, I would love to be ghost and human. Only three in the world, Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom and Vlad Plasmius." Sighed the ghost.

"What are you on about?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, so you didn't know he was a ghost… oh, man, he's going to kill me for this." Groaned the ghost.

"Wait, your telling me Vlad Masters is a… ghost?" asked Valerie.

"Yes." The ghost answered simply.

"Then… why would he give me ghost hunting equipment if he was a ghost?" asked Valerie.

"Don't cha know already? He and Danny Phantom are archenemies, he probably wanted you to hunt down the little chap." Explained the ghost.

"Huh?" Valerie didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Vlad is a ghost who wants Danny Phantom to join him in taking over the world but Danny said no so Vlad gave you ghost hunting weapons as revenge. Now that you freed Vlad from his cage he is going to try and get revenge on the world, quick, go tell Danny of this plan before his world falls apart." Warned the ghost.

Valerie was stunned at the information that the ghost had given her. She nodded and clicked her heels together, once again bringing up her jet sled.

"Thank you!" she thanked the ghost and flew off at an incredible speed.

The ghost felt proud of itself. She had done well; hopefully Walker would get off her case now. The ghost flew off and into her private lair so Vlad wouldn't find her if he had overheard their little conversation or someone had spread the news.

Valerie saw the Fenton portal ahead and slowed down a little bit. She was going very fast and didn't want to crash into anything that might be nearby. She exited the Ghost Zone and noticed no one was in the lab; just like before. She clicked her heels together and pushed a button on her wrist; making the suit and the jet sled disappear. She ran as fast as she could up to Danny's bedroom and pounded on the door.

_

* * *

_

"As in forever?" asked Danny.

"Yes! Isn't this exciting?" asked Maddie.

"I can't wait to meet her! Can Kelly come up, I want to tell her the news?" asked Danny.

"Sure." Sighed Maddie, wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

"Kell!" Danny called out to her.

Kelly floated into the room. She looked kind of bored. Danny guessed that his father Jack was going on about ghosts again.

"What's up?" asked Kelly.

"I have a little sister who is two years younger than me named Kirstyn who is coming to live with me!" cried Danny in a very happy and excited voice.

"Oh my gosh! That's big news, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to meet her!" squealed Kelly.

They all heard someone pounding on the door.

"Well, I better go tell Jazz, she should be home soon." Maddie said.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She was surprised when Valerie ran in, a look of fear on her face.

"What's up Val?" asked Kelly who was becoming fond of those very words.

"Danny I am so sorry! Please, don't get mad, please don't Danny, I didn't know!" cried Valerie.

Maddie walked out shaking her head and muttered something about teenagers under her breath.

"Settle Val, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"Welliwentintotheghostzoneandsawvladinacageandopenedthecageandthisghosttoldmeallabouthim I'M SO SORRY!" cried Valerie.

"Slow down… what happened?" asked Danny.

"I went into the ghost zone and saw Mr. Masters in the cage so I opened it and then this ghost told me everything about him being half ghost and evil and your archenemy and how he might be planning to tear your life apart and I'm sorry I opened the cage and freed him please don't get mad at me, I'm really sorry I didn't know, if I did I would've left him in there to rot." Sobbed Valerie.

"Vlad is free? You know?" asked Kelly.

"Yes he is free and yes I know." Valerie answered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever he is planning we can solve," Danny said confidently. "But first I need to tell Sam and Tucker the good news!"

Danny grabbed Kelly's wrist and dragged her out of the room. He then transformed into his ghost self and they both flew off. Kelly escaped his grasp and flew beside him; she was already in her ghost mode. First they flew in the direction of Sam's mansion.

Sam was inside her bedroom, refusing to go out. Her mother had bought her a bright pink dress that Sam would die before trying on. She had her music on full blast and was lying on her bed, daydreaming.

A knock was heard on her window and she instantly knew who it was.

"Come in!" she yelled over the music.

Danny and Kelly turned visible and entered the room. They changed back into their human forms and landed on the ground making a noise that no one could hear over the stereo. Sam turned it down a little bit so they could communicate.

"What's up Dan and Kell?" asked Sam.

"You will never believe this. I have a little sister who is two years younger than me named Kirstyn and she is coming home to live with us!" Danny told her.

"Really? What's she like?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that she is thirteen, a girl and she got sent to Australia because my mom said she was a devil of a girl." Danny explained.

"I think she will fit in just fine. Are you going to tell her about your powers?" Sam laughed.

"I'm not sure. I will… eventually. I mean, she hasn't seen us for about 8 years and then she finally sees us again and I say to her 'Hi I'm Danny and I'm half ghost and so is my girlfriend and the whole town thinks we are evil.' I think I shouldn't tell her til she gets comfortable." Danny said.

"I agree with you there." Kelly said.

"SAMMY-KINS!" Sam's mom called out through the door.

"Guys, I think you might have to go." Sam told them.

"Alright, hopefully you will convince her pink is not your colour." Danny wished her luck.

"How did you know?" asked Sam.

"I have my ways." Laughed Danny.

He and Kelly transformed and flew out of the house. The next place that they were headed was Tucker's house. Unlike Sam Tucker wasn't hiding; he was playing a computer game. Danny and Kelly entered without being noticed. They changed back and landed on the ground. Tucker still didn't notice them.

"Tuck!" Kelly waved her hand in his face.

"Ah! Oh, what's wrong guys?" asked Tucker.

"I have great news! Well, I have a thirteen year old sister named Kirstyn who was living in Australia but next week she is coming back to live with us!" Danny informed him.

"Danny this IS great news! Is she hot?" asked Tucker.

Danny and Kelly started laughing; Tucker would never change.

"I don't know Tucker; I haven't seen her. Anyway, I wouldn't find her hot; she's my sister!" Danny laughed.

"Oh." Tucker sighed.

"TUCKER GET OFF YOUR COMPUTER! YOU ARE COMING SHOPPING WITH ME!" Tucker's mom yelled.

"I kinda have to go now, have fun and ring me later guys." Tucker told them.

He ran downstairs and Danny and Kelly sighed. They had the day to themselves once again. They decided to stay human and just walked out of the house invisibly. Once they got out of the house they turned visible.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Danny.

"What about the beach? Its really sunny, if you want to go." Asked Kelly.

"Sure, let's get our bathers." Danny told her and they started to head towards Danny's house.

Now I warn you, this may get a tad odd around here. Anyway, Danny and Kelly walked into their house. Their eyes widened and their eyebrows rose. They couldn't believe the sight in front of them. It was official, Jazz had gone crazy. She was running around in a pink leotard and stockings with a basket in her hands.

"I can't wait! I have a little sister and I can dress her in pink! I can do her hair, I'm a fairy!" squealed Jazz.

Maddie and Jack were backed up against the wall, obviously fearing what was happening. The only sane person in the family was now insane.

"Um… what's going on here?" asked Danny.

"We don't know but we are going to knock her out." Jack told Danny.

"Lets all dance around naked with the fairies!" squealed Jazz, leaping through the air.

Danny tripped Jazz over and she fell onto the floor. Maddie rushed over and put a needle in her arm and then took it out. Jazz fell asleep and Jack put her on the couch.

"Thanks Danny." Jack thanked him.

"That's ok; it was kinda weird seeing your older sister go completely… wacko. Anyway, Kell and I are going to the beach, we just came to get our bathers." Danny told them.

"Have fun kids." Maddie said.

Danny and Kelly went upstairs and got changed into their bathers. Kelly's were brown and pink and Danny had blue bather shorts. Kelly noticed that he didn't have a shirt on so she decided to check out his muscles. He noticed and she started to blush.

"Come on Kelly." Danny called her.

"Where's my towel?" asked Kelly.

The world went black and she started to scream a little. Danny removed the towel from her face with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha! You fight ghosts and you're scared of… ha ha… towels!" laughed Danny.

She noticed that it was a towel and joined in the laughing. They walked out and to the beach where they enjoyed the time they spent swimming. Obviously a ghost was bound to interrupt their fun and they weren't prepared. They were swimming in the water when a ghost picked both of them up. People started screaming and life guards tried to save the two.

"Why, hello Skulker." Danny greeted him.

"No hitting?" asked Skulker.

"There are people." Whispered Kelly.

"Oh, well I wanted a fight so I will get one. Just gotta get out of here first." Skulker said.

"I can take care of that." Danny said.

It was a while after he had gotten a new power; teleportation. He had been practising and could use it even if he was in his human form. Danny thought about teleporting them somewhere they were able to fight but he didn't succeed. Instead of sending them a decent place where Kelly and Danny could transform he sent them to Mr. Lancer's English room where he happened to be grading papers.

"Pop goes the Weasel! What's happening here?" asked Lancer.

"Great, you teleported us into a place where your stupid teacher just happens to be. Nice, I am guessing this is the place of the fight? Great, just go and transform and hurry up. Yeah, just expose yourselves… SMART THINKING CHILD!" yelled Skulker.

"Jeez, I'm not perfect at it; I have only had this power for a little while. AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING!" yelled Danny.

They then disappeared out of the classroom before Lancer could say another word. He rubbed his eyes and saw a towel on the ground. _Ok Edward, your not dreaming so what powers were they talking about to be exact? How could Danny or Kelly teleport here?_ Lancer just decided that he needed some more sleep.

* * *

Danny and Kelly arrived in the gym which was thankfully deserted.

"Now ghost children, I want to ask you something before we start fighting." Skulker told them.

Danny and Kelly transformed to make sure he didn't try any funny business.

"Fine, fire away!" Danny told him.

"Alright, have you heard of Li'Kirst-Fregher?" asked skulker.

"Um, no, who is that?" asked Danny.

"Well, there is a rumour going around the ghost zone that next week a creature called a Fregher is coming to live here, I was just wondering if this was your doing." Skulker explained.

"Why would it be my doing?" asked Danny.

"Well, Fregher's are good, not evil… since you're the only good ghost I know of I asked you." Skulker sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, are these meant to be a threat?" asked Kelly.

"We don't know yet; we haven't met her. The point is that most ghosts are evil! So she will probably attack first and ask questions later." Skulker said.

"Guess who that reminds me of?" asked Danny.

"Valerie." Said Skulker and Kelly.

Danny laughed at this; he was so predictable. Or was he? What if Skulker was right? Danny decided to let it drop. _Hey, he said he wanted to ask us SOMETHING. Not some things so that means I can fight! Wahoo!_

For the past week Skulker had wanted to fight with Danny and Kelly. They didn't know why but just thought of it as another time that the could train and focus on their newer powers. Kelly didn't really like it how spitting out hairballs was one of her powers. She was upset that she was turning into a cat-like ghost.

Danny started to smile. Kelly and Skulker looked at him and then glanced at each other; they didn't know why he was smiling.

"Uh Danny? What's so funny?" asked Kelly.

Danny didn't respond but he kicked Skulker which sent him flying through the air. Kelly clapped at Danny's good kick.

"That's what's funny. Why don't we try fighting him as humans? We can still use our powers; it will just be harder." Danny suggested.

"I'm on for a challenge; it will make us stronger in case we can't go ghost." Kelly said.

They changed back into humans just as Skulker came flying up to them.

"What gives?" Skulker asked.

"We want to fight as humans in case we have to in the future." Danny told him.

"Fine by me. Wait, are you allowed to use your powers?" asked Skulker.

"Umm, yeah, we will start off using our powers…" Kelly told him.

Just then someone opened the door. Danny, Kelly and Skulker looked at who it was.

"Sesame Street! What's going on here?" asked Lancer.

"Just… a fight." Kelly said.

Mr. Lancer was shocked at Kelly's honesty. Danny and Kelly were distracted so Skulker decided it was the right time to attack. He flew up to Danny; he was fast but silent. He put his fist in front of him and prepared to hit Danny. Without turning around Danny held out his hand and grabbed Skulker's fist and threw him over Danny's head.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, we didn't mean to fight on school grounds, it's the only place where no one is." Danny said.

"Mr. Fenton where did you learn how to do that? I never knew you were so strong. Maybe you should be on the football team." Lancer said.

"NO WAY! I am NOT going on the crummy football team; I have things to do after class." Danny told him.

"Are you sure?" lancer asked.

"Never been surer of anything in my life." Answered Danny.

"Um child, I'm going to repair my suit, I look forward to hunting you in the future." Skulker told him.

"I was waiting FOREVER for you to tell me you were hunting me again; I was starting to get worried. It just is odd when the ghost zone's greatest hunter stops hunting his favourite umm… unique prey." Danny said.

Skulker disappeared and Danny grabbed Kelly's arm. They faded from sight and left Lancer once again rubbing his eyes. He left the gym mumbling something about needing more sleep.


	3. Curious Little Sister

**Curious Little Sister:**

It was the day that Kirstyn Fenton came home to live with her family once again. The Fenton's were gathered in the lounge room because Danny wanted to discuss something with them.

"um, mom, dad, Jazz? I was wondering if you could not tell Kirstyn that I'm half ghost… yet because I want her to get comfortable here first and I do not want her thinking of me as a freak either… yet. Anyway, please don't tell her that Kelly and I are half ghost, please?" asked Danny.

"I agree with you little bro, I don't want her to know that you are part ghost until she settles in." Jazz agreed.

"alright, we won't tell her but we ARE telling her that we are ghost hunters." Jack said.

"I couldn't stop you." Danny laughed.

The doorbell rung and Danny got up to get it. He knew it wasn't Kirstyn because she wasn't due to arrive for a few more hours so Danny decided to invite Kelly over.

"hey!" he greeted her.

"hey, when's Kirstyn coming?" asked Kelly.

"a couple of hours, glad you remembered." Danny said.

"I couldn't forget." Laughed Kelly.

Danny kissed her and then brought her inside. They decided to train in the lab today because nothing was open because it was a public holiday. Tomorrow was school and Kirstyn would be in freshman year. They walked down into the lab and Danny got a remote.

"I will do you first and then you do me. after we will practise blocking hits, ok?" explained Danny.

"alright." Kelly cheered.

She was happy that finally she could get onto blocking hits; she wasn't too good at that and Danny was. He was also good at dodging hits, that's why he was very good at dodge ball.

_

* * *

_

"Danny! Kelly! Come upstairs, and change back to normal!" Maddie called out to them.

Kelly and Danny were kind of sweaty after such a good morning of training. They transformed back into humans and Danny reminded Kelly not to tell Kirstyn anything. They knew Kirstyn wasn't here but Maddie wanted to make sure they didn't walk in on two ghosts where were blocking blasts and punches.

"relax, I won't say a word in front of your little sister." Kelly ensured him.

"thanks Kelly, I told tuck and Sam before you came." Danny told her.

"so predictable." Laughed Kelly.

"hey!" Danny yelled at her.

She laughed and they walked upstairs. Maddie and Jack were sitting on the chair, staring at the clock. Jazz was no where to be seen.

"where's Jazz?" asked Danny.

"waiting in her room. She said she didn't want to look like she was interested in ghosts." Maddie told him.

"oh, right… well we'll be in the kitchen; getting something to eat." Danny told her.

They walked into the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches. They sat down and ate the sandwiches, still waiting for Kirstyn's arrival. A few minutes after they had started eating Jazz walked down.

"I'm starving, I might make myself a sandwich and join you guys." Jazz said.

"I thought you didn't want to hang around the ghost hunters?" Kelly asked.

"well, you guys may be ghost hunters but you only do that to protect the town." Jazz said.

"true but we don't have to. We could let the town be destroyed…" laughed Kelly.

Jazz and Danny laughed and Jazz sat down with her sandwich. Danny remembered a question he wanted to ask Jazz.

"Jazz, why were you dancing around in a pink leotard and stockings last week?" asked Danny.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jazz snapped.

Danny and Kelly chuckled a little but they tried to make sure Jazz didn't know.

"so, many ghosts lately?" asked Jazz.

"not too many. Its kinda weird how skulker has been showing up and wanting to fight lately… like he just says to us 'hello ghost children, want to have a fight?' so we go and have a fight. About ten minutes later he tells us he has to go and then disappears." Danny told her.

"he might be planning something." Jazz said.

"yeah, maybe. We can worry about that later. Have you seen Valerie?" asked Kelly.

"yeah, I'm glad she isn't crying as much. She's still crying though." Jazz said.

"I wonder what's wrong… it must be something important." Danny said.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Maddie and Jack ran as fast as they could to get it.

"you nervous?" asked Jazz.

"yeah and I fight ghosts!" laughed Danny.

"well, first impressions count." Jazz told him.

"yeah… Danny can I borrow your Greenday CD so I can burn it?" asked Kelly.

"sure thing Kell." Danny answered.

Kelly was really glad that Danny let her borrow it because she really liked Greenday and she wasn't the richest person in the world. She jumped off her seat and hugged Danny, making his chair tip over and him fall backwards to the ground.

Hearing all the noise Maddie, Jack and a girl ran into the kitchen to see what was up. Danny was on his chair which was lying on the ground and Kelly was standing above it, totally shocked.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! I have been hanging around you too much!" apologised Kelly.

"nah, don't worry bout it, I'm used to it." Danny laughed.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Maddie.

"relax, I get way worse all the time. It's just a chair not a punch to the face." Danny told her.

"ok then. Danny, this is Kirstyn. Kirstyn this is Danny, that is Kelly; his girlfriend and that is Jazz." Maddie introduced them to each other.

"oh my gosh I have a little sister!" cried Jazz, hugging Kirstyn.

"please don't say that again. Last time you were prancing around the lounge room, looking like you belonged in a mental institution." Danny laughed.

Jazz elbowed him in the gut which made Kirstyn laugh. Danny hugged her and welcomed her into the family. Kirstyn had black hair with two hot pink streaks in it. She wore a black shirt and a black skirt. She wore pink fishnet gloves with holes for the fingers, pink fishnet stockings, a fishnet singlet under her t-shirt and a pink necklace with a black K on it.

"why don't we all sit down and talk for now? Get to know each other better." Jack suggested.

"good idea dad." Danny said.

Kirstyn, Maddie and Jack all took a seat at the table.

"so what's it like in Amity Park?" asked Kirstyn.

"for starters, there are A LOT of ghosts because of the ghost portal." Jazz told her.

"ghost portal?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah, mom and dad built a ghost portal that goes into the Ghost Zone. we can go in and they can get out." Danny explained.

"it wouldn't be working if it weren't for Danny!" Jack said, rubbing his hair.

"DAD!" Danny yelled at him, moving his head away.

"what did you do to the portal?" asked Kirstyn.

"he turned it on… don't know why we didn't think of that." Maddie laughed.

"that's because you put the on button INSIDE the portal." Danny said.

"right." Maddie giggled.

"so who stops the ghosts from ruining the town?" asked Kirstyn.

"two ghosts named Danny Phantom and KGB." Kelly answered.

"so they are good ghosts… right?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah but heaps of people think they are evil. I say they are misunderstood." Jazz told her.

Danny really didn't want to take part in this conversation; he might say something that he will regret. Kelly also didn't want to take part anymore.

"so do you all hunt ghosts?" asked Kirstyn.

Kelly and Danny looked at each other.

"yes." said Kelly.

"no." said Danny.

"no." said Kelly.

"yes." Said Danny.

"sorta." They both said.

"wow, this reminds me of the time I found jazz at Vlad's… except I was in a box." Danny laughed.

Everyone joined in laughing; it did sound funny that he was in a box.

"who is this Vlad that you speak of?" asked Kirstyn. (A'N: OMG I COULDN'T HELP IT! I MADE HER SOUND LIKE A ROBOT!)

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Danny decided to be the one to speak.

"he is this guy who is trying to kill dad and make mom marry him. He also wants me to help him take over the world. Well, he now wants Kelly and me." Danny explained.

"no offence but what is so special about you? It's not like you have super powers." Asked Kirstyn.

"yeah, I mean come on, who could have super powers?" asked Danny, faking it and doing a good job at convincing Kirstyn.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and so did Kelly's. Danny smacked his head on the table and Kelly looked around for the ghost.

"what's wrong? Danny, you start smacking your head on the table and Kelly you start looking around you. I don't get this." Asked Kirstyn.

Suddenly skulker appeared on top of the table.

"let's fight." He said.

"umm…" Danny started to think of something to say.

Skulker turned around to see what Danny was looking at. He saw Maddie, Jack and another girl looking at him.

"YOU! I'M OUTTA HERE! DAN TELL THE GHOSTS TO FLEE! YOU AND KELLY FLEE! IT ISNT SAFE ANYWHERE!" Yelled skulker.

"umm… what?" asked Danny as skulker disappeared.

Everyone looked at Kirstyn who looked pretty stunned.

"does this normally happen?" asked Kirstyn.

"what? Him wanting to fight or him getting scared?" asked Danny.

"both." Kirstyn said.

"well, he always wants to fight someone, he normally comes to Kelly and me and normally he doesn't get scared. He has been jumpy for the past week though." Danny said.

"whys that?" asked Kirstyn.

"oh, he said something about there being rumours about something called a Fregher coming to town." Kelly sighed.

"r-r-really? W-what's a Fregher?" asked Kirstyn.

"We have NO idea." Danny told her.

"so what was it like in Australia?" asked Jazz.

"It was really cool! I lived with this really nice family." Kirstyn told them.

"was school good?" asked Maddie.

"well I switched schools when I turned seven and it was great. I was in year eight in Australia and I had heaps of friends but I guess everyone has to move sometime and I was more than happy to see my birth parents and my older sister and brother!" Kirstyn told them.

"we were so happy when we heard that you were coming home." Jack said.

Suddenly a scream was heard from downstairs. Everyone ran towards the scream to see who it was; including Kirstyn. They gasped at the sight in front of them.

"PLASMIUS? What are YOU doing here? Let go of Valerie!" Danny demanded.

"why Daniel, think I forgot about you and how you stuck me in a cage for more than a week? Oh, you can have your hunter back, wouldn't want her to throwaway a chance to waste you once and for all. Who's this?" asked Vlad, pointing at Kirstyn.

"man, more than a week! That's hilarious! Anyway, she doesn't hunt me anymore; she knows who I am. This is my little sister; Kirstyn." Danny explained.

"THREE KIDS? I'm out!" Vlad yelled.

He disappeared and Valerie fell to the floor. Danny and Kelly raced over to see if she was alright.

"Val? Are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"I'm so sorry… Danny he has a video of you… and the thermos… the one that you forgot to let all the ghosts out of… nice to meet you Kirstyn… I'm Valerie; one of Amity park's leading ghost hunt…" Valerie said before she passed out.

Danny and Kelly reacted quickly; they picked her up and carried her to Danny's room so she could rest on the bed. Kirstyn made sure she was okay and they all walked downstairs. Danny and Kelly guessed they owed Kirstyn an explanation. Except they skipped all the parts which would reveal them being halfa's.


	4. What ARE you?

**What ARE you?**

It was the first night of having Kirstyn living in the Fenton house. Valerie had woken up fine and left a few hours before. Maddie and Jack had allowed Kelly to sleepover for the night; in case Plasmius came back.

"mom, can I go for a walk?" asked Kirstyn.

"sure, call us if you see a ghost." Maddie told her.

As soon as Kirstyn walked out of the door Maddie ran upstairs and into Danny's room. She saw Kelly and Danny about to fly off into the night's sky.

"patrolling?" asked Maddie.

"yeah, kinda." Danny answered as he turned to face her.

"can you make sure nothing attacks Kirstyn; she went for a walk?" asked Maddie.

"sure, she's my little sister; I wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her." Danny assured her.

Maddie left the room when she saw Danny and Kelly fly off. They didn't fly too far though but stayed out of sight. They were also looking for ghost attacks around the town. Danny and Kelly saw Kirstyn walking along the footpath, past the box store. Suddenly blue mists escaped Danny and Kelly's mouths.

"BEWARE!" yelled an oh so familiar yet annoying voice.

They rolled their eyes and headed across the street and into the box store. There they found the box ghost who was looking a bit angry.

"how do you keep getting out?" asked Kelly.

"a cylindrical container can never hold me! for I am the box ghost, master of all cube shaped things." Yelled the box ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes and got ready to punch the idiotic ghost. before he could punch the box ghost he felt a fist on his chest. The box ghost had punched Danny! Danny crashed through the wall and landed on an innocent passer by. He looked down to see his little sister.

"so sorry, that lame ghost learnt how to punch things!" Danny apologised and went back to join the fight.

Kelly was looking through the hole in the wall when Danny re-entered the room.

"are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"yeah, it was just the box ghost." laughed Danny.

Suddenly the doors opened and they slammed against the walls. A pink and black figure stormed in. it felt like a mini cyclone in the box store as it shook. The figure had black skin, pink eyes, pink hair, pink shoes, a pink necklace and a pink dress.

"Sam would really hate her!" Danny said to Kelly.

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at this. It didn't matter how much danger they were in' Danny would always make her laugh.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled the girl who was standing in the doorway.

"NO! Danny Phantom and Kelly-Go-Boom I know we are enemies but RUN! RUN FOR YOUR HALF LIVES!" the box ghost instructed.

"oh no, your not going anywhere." Danny said.

He got out his thermos and sucked the box ghost inside. He put the lid on top and attached the thermos onto his jumpsuit.

"are you Danny Phantom and KGB?" asked the girl.

"uh, yeah… why?" asked Kelly.

"just wondering…" said the girl.

"who and what ARE you?" asked Danny.

"I'm Li'Kirst-Fregher. As it says in my name; I am a Fregher." Explained Li'Kirst.

"so that's what skulker was talking about… wait, what's a Fregher?" asked Danny.

Li'Kirst sighed and joined the ghosts by the window.

"well, it's hard to explain so I will tell you what we can do. We can fly and float, control anything except humans or ghosts, we can communicate with nature and are half human." Li'Kirst explained.

"join the club; we are both half ghost and half human. There is only one other in the world that we know of; Vlad Plasmius. We are archenemies." Danny told her.

"really?" asked Li'Kirst.

"yeah. Hang on a second, did you get human DNA put in you or what?" asked Kelly.

"no silly! I was born full human but when I turned three I became a Fregher. I knew I could talk to animals but I didn't know I was a Fregher until I was seven. I then got sent off to a school to learn how to control my powers." Explained Li'Kirst.

"so… how long have you known?" asked Danny.

"six years." Answered Li'Kirst.

Just then a buzzing was heard.

"Dan where are you?" asked a voice.

"man, stop watching over me. I may be half dead but I can take care of myself." Danny defended himself.

"your not screwing with Lancer are you?" asked the voice.

"THAT WAS ONLY… seventeen times!" Danny told her.

"so, where are you then?" asked his sister.

"I'm in the box store; just the box ghost. but Kelly and I did meet a very interesting creature… she's called a Fregher." Danny told her.

"isn't that what skulker has been mentioning?" asked his sister.

"yeah. Kelly and I were just watching over the town when we found the box ghost and then the Fregher stormed in… literally." Danny explained.

"HI JAZZ!" squealed Kelly.

"hello Kelly, having fun?" asked Jazz.

"uh, I guess." Kelly said.

Li'Kirst appeared in front of the and the communicator floated in the air.

"who is this?" asked Li'Kirst.

"umm, Jazz!" Jazz told her.

"Jazz… Fenton?" asked Li'Kirst.

"yeah. Listen, Dan have you seen Kirstyn? She left to walk a while ago and now mom is getting all stressed." Jazz asked.

"last time I saw her is when I landed on her." Danny told her.

"well, try and find her. you ARE protecting the town, she IS part of the town." Jazz instructed.

"yes, I better get going. Bye Jazz." Danny turned off the communicator and landed on the ground.

Kelly joined him and they started to walk off but Li'Kirst blocked their way.

"how do you know them?" asked Li'Kirst.

"they are ghost hunters; I am a ghost. anyway, Jazz believes I'm a good ghost. one of the only ones." Danny muttered.

"oh come on sweetie, I love you, I know you are a good ghost." Kelly tried to cheer him up.

"I know, I love you too. I know you are a good ghost, you're my good ghost, come on, lets go." Danny and Kelly flew off and Li'Kirst rushed into an alley.

**

* * *

So, are you suspicious? I made it quite clear! Anyway, sorry it is so short, I wanted to have at least one chapter where there are only a few pages… anyway, gotta go to sleep; school tomoz. Love Kirst…**


	5. School, Ghosts And Conversations

**alright, I have put an author note at the beginning of most chapters… Anyway, I noticed that I haven't had anything much to do with Valerie but we will find out a bit of what happens NEXT chapter which should be comin soon because when I wrote the story I um… what's the word? Wrote most of it and then posted it… anyway, heres the chapter, Love Kirst…**

**School, Ghosts and Conversations.**

It was Monday morning and Danny, Kelly, Jazz and Kirstyn all had school. They had gotten up early to make sure that they were ready for school on time, including Kirstyn. Jazz and Kirstyn were ready to go but they were waiting for Danny and Kelly. Kirstyn noticed the large amount of noise coming from Danny's bedroom.

"Want me to go check on them? they are making a lot of noise." Asked Kirstyn.

"nah, they're okay." Jazz told her.

They waited for a couple more minutes and finally Danny and Kelly came downstairs; they were out of breath.

"are you okay? You sound tired." Asked Kirstyn.

"yeah, we're fine." Kelly ensured her.

"alright, ready to go to school?" asked Kirstyn.

"I guess." Sighed Danny.

The four walked out of the door and headed towards school. Half way they met up with Tucker and Valerie.

"hey guys!" greeted Valerie.

"hey, any ghosts lately?" asked Danny.

"nah, not many." Answered Valerie.

"were there any at all?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah, one. Just the box ghost." Valerie sighed.

"WHAT? WHEN?" asked Kelly and Danny.

"this morning. I swear I'm going to kill him if he doesn't limit his visits to at least once a day." Valerie told them.

"tell me about it." Muttered Danny.

"what?" asked Kirstyn.

"nothing…" Danny told her.

They saw the school straight ahead and didn't say a word as they approached the building.

"so, where's Sam?" asked Kelly.

"she said she would meet up with us at Danny's locker." Tucker told her.

"alright, come on Kirstyn; you just HAVE to meet Sam."

"really? What is she like?" asked Kirstyn.

"well, you kinda remind me a bit of her. except, you kinda don't, your way more cheery." Laughed Kelly.

They arrived at Danny's locker where Sam was waiting with her books. At the sight of Kirstyn she dropped her books on the ground.

"hi, your Sam… right?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah… I'm Sam, you must be Kirstyn. Nice to meet you." She said.

"well, look at the two Goth freaks." Sneered Paulina.

Kirstyn glared at her and a bucket landed on her head. Everyone in the hall started laughing like crazy. Sam wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Kirstyn.

"what's with all the pink?" asked Sam.

"oh, nothing… I better go to principal Ishyama's office to get my schedule and locker number. Nice meeting you, bye!" Kirstyn said as she ran off. _That was too close._

Sam was thinking. _There is something odd about that girl and I need to find out; I'm always right about these things…_

LUNCHTIME:-:-:-:

Kirstyn was sitting at a table by herself; eating a vegetarian meal. Danny and Kelly came and placed their lunch trays next to hers.

"hey, can we sit here?" asked Kelly.

"sure, no one else is going to sit with a freak like me." sighed Kirstyn.

"your not a freak, don't let the people at this school get to you; they are just mean." Danny told you.

"_I wish you were right." _Thought Kirstyn.

Sam, Tucker and Valerie placed their trays on the other side of Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn.

"so, how's your first day of school Kirstyn?" asked Valerie.

"it's alright; nothing like school in Australia." Sighed Kirstyn.

"don't worry; you'll get used to it." Tucker told her.

"yeah, I guess." Kirstyn sighed and started eating her salad.

"don't tell me you are a vegetarian because you love animals!" Tucker said.

"then I guess I won't say it." Laughed Kirstyn.

"oh my god, we have another Sam! She's a vegetarian and an animal freak as well." Valerie told her.

"really?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah, I'm a vegetarian." Sam told her.

Suddenly Danny and Kelly's ghost sense went off and the box ghost appeared on top of the table.

"I swear he is killing me!" Valerie yelled.

"I told you to get away while you could! It's using you, it will kill you two! I must flee for it is looking at me right at this moment! BEWARE! DON'T FORGET TO WARN ALL THE GHOSTS OF THE FREGHER ON THE LOOSE!" warned the box ghost,

Sam, Tucker, Kirstyn and Valerie all looked at Danny and Kelly.

"he really should shut up about that; it's annoying me." Danny said.

"he said the same thing to me this morning!" Valerie moaned.

"and he warned me too." Tucker and Sam said.

"this guy really annoys you… right?" asked Kirstyn.

"yes." They all moaned.

Kirstyn was watching Kelly and saw a blue mist escape her mouth. She saw Kelly put down her sandwich and look around. She looked over to her older brother in case he noticed her weird behaviour. He was glaring at something outside.

"we kinda… have to go now, we will see you guys when we can." Danny told them.

"alright." Sam sighed.

Kelly and Danny both ran out of the cafeteria and towards the spot where Danny was looking a few moments before. Kirstyn finished her salad and decided to leave because it was boring listening to the others talk to each other about what happened on the weekend. Kirstyn also kind of wanted to see where Danny and Kelly had gone.

"I'm going now, see you guys later." Kirstyn told them.

"where are ya going?" asked Valerie.

"I don't know… somewhere." Sighed Kirstyn.

"have fun." Valerie told her.

Kirstyn got up and walked out of the cafeteria and started in the direction her brother and his girlfriend headed in. she got a bit distracted by some screams nearby and went to see what all the fuss was about. She ran down to an alley and saw two ghosts. She gasped when noticed who it was. Kelly was lying on the ground and was unconscious while Danny Phantom and another ghost battled in the distance. They didn't seem to notice her presence.

Kirstyn thought quickly and ran behind a shop that was nearby. She saw no people and closed her eyes. A black and a hot pink ring appeared around her waist. The black travelled up and the pink travelled down. after a few moments they revealed a creature with black skin that was wearing all pink. She was no longer Kirstyn Fenton; she was now Li'Kirst-Fregher! (A/N: WHO GUESSED IT? IT WAS QUITE EASY TO GUESS, GOOD JOB!)

She flew back to where she was standing before and saw that Danny Phantom was seeing if Kelly was okay while the other ghost was planning on firing a beam at Danny. The ghost fighting him had green skin. _I wonder what his name is…_

"I, Technus will beat you two once and for all, for I am the master of technology. I will wipe you two out and then I will be free to take over the world!" yelled Technus.

_Well, that was easy, now to help these two before they get killed._

Kirst saw a large piece of metal next to a shop. She used telekinesis to lift the object and put it just above Danny Phantoms back. She was just in time; as soon as the metal shield got there Technus fired the beam at Danny Phantom who looked up. They were obviously quite shocked and looked in Kirst's direction. They hadn't noticed she was there.

"you… you're the… the… the F-Fregher… right?" asked Technus.

"right." Laughed Kirst.

She once again used her telekinesis to pick up the thermos and used her ability to control anything to suck Technus into the thermos and put the cap on. She then carefully placed it on the ground and floated over to Kelly who looked badly hurt.

"what happened to her?" asked Kirst.

"well, Technus attacked her…" Danny told her.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard from Danny's wrist.

"what is it?" asked Danny in an annoyed tone.

"DING DING DING!" said someone.

"already?" asked Danny.

"Dah dinkus, it's been 15 minutes since you disappeared to fight that ghost… oh, your sister was a bit worried I think, she headed off somewhere." Said the person.

"really? I'm coming, oh, Kell's hurt; I'm taking her home first, think of an excuse." Danny instructed.

"hmm, used the bathroom Friday, locker door jammed was two weeks ago; I think I will go with that one." Sighed the voice.

"over and out." Danny said.

He then pressed a button and looked up to Kirst.

"um, listen… I'm sorry to cut it short but I gotta go somewhere, are you free to chat at midnight?" asked Danny.

"yeah, I guess." Sighed Kirst.

"what do you want me to call you? Your name is kinda hard…" asked Danny.

"just call me Kirst." She instructed.

"well, see you at midnight; in the park." Danny waved at her as he flew off.

Kirst couldn't be bothered changing back to a human and going back to school; she needed some time to herself. She flew around town for a few hours. She flew by the school when she heard the bell ring and gasped; SHE'D SKIPPED THE REST OF HER FIRST DAY!

She saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz all walking towards her house. She decided to listen in to their conversation.

"shouldn't we wait for Kirstyn?" asked Danny.

"we haven't seen her all day; I think she is mad at us." Jazz sighed.

"why would she be mad at us?" asked Tucker.

"she may be mad at Danny; he did run off with Kelly for reasons she must not know." Valerie suggested.

"but I HAD to go, I couldn't let him do something to the school." Danny told her.

"by the way, how is Kelly doing?" asked Sam.

"she's fine; she woke up and wanted to go back to school so she could call her parents from there. I decided to ring em for her and they said they would pick her up. She seemed alright when they got there." Danny told them.

Kirstyn decided not to listen to the rest of the conversation and flew home. She hid in the bush and the black and pink rings came back; changing her into her human self. She ran in the house and grabbed something to eat out of the fridge. She went into the lounge room and saw Maddie and Jack sitting on the couch, looking at the clock.

"Kirstyn! Where's your brother? How was your first at school?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know where Danny is; I walked by myself. My day was fine; I'll be in my room." Kirstyn told them.

Kirstyn went into her room and saw a little puppy sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hey Rachane, what's up?" asked Kirstyn.

"I thought you would NEVER come back." Said the dog.

Rachane was Kirstyn's dog. Rachane had a special ability; she could grow into a large dog. (Exactly like Cujo except Cujo is dead.) Because Kirstyn was a Fregher she could talk to animals and they could talk to her.

"So did I. I left the school grounds after lunch and I didn't notice that I was flying around for a few hours." Kirstyn told Rachane.

"Really? Make any new friends?" asked Rachane.

"Nah, I met Danny's other two friends. Their names are Sam and Tucker. I still miss everyone back in Australia. My four best friends were Anna, Amber, Scarlet and Gem even though they were all different ages." Sighed Kirstyn.

A knock was heard at Kirstyn's door and she put Rachane under the bed.

"Don't make a noise and stay there, please." She whispered.

"alright." Rachane said quietly from underneath the bed.

"Come in!" Kirstyn called out to the person who was knocking at her bedroom door.

_(Line here)_

Maddie sighed and Jack went into the kitchen to get a delicious cookie fresh from the oven. He came back and they sat there; anxiously awaiting Danny's arrival. The front door opened and Danny and Jazz stepped in.

"see you guys tomorrow!" Danny said.

Jazz went straight to her room and Danny walked into the lounge room to see his parents both looking at him.

"what did I do wrong this time?" asked Danny.

"you didn't do anything wrong Danny; Kirstyn did." Jack said.

"what are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"Principal Ishyama called to tell us she skipped all of her classes that were after lunch and wasn't spotted anywhere near the school grounds." Maddie explained.

"wow, that's… surprising." Danny muttered.

"we were wondering if you could… talk to her for us. You get along with her most, you're almost her age and you used to do this; you know what's going through your mind and how you want to be treated. Please, will you talk to her for us?" asked Maddie.

"I guess." Sighed Danny.

He walked upstairs and put his bag down on his bedroom floor. He walked to the right of his room and knocked on the door.

"come in." sighed Kirstyn.

Danny stepped in and saw her sitting on her bed, looking at her laptop.

"what's wrong Kirst?" asked Danny.

"nothing." Said Kirstyn.

"are you sure? Why did you skip this arvo?" asked Danny.

"what? You know I skipped?" asked Kirstyn.

"yeah but that's not important. Why did you skip?" asked Danny.

"you wouldn't understand if I told you." Sighed Kirstyn.

Danny joined her on the bed.

"believe me, I would. I used to skip school ALL the time." Danny told her.

"really? You seem like such a good student though… why did you skip?" asked Kirstyn.

"because a lot of things distracted me and well… I did a lot of things that I skipped school for." Danny told her.

"oh…" sighed Kirstyn.

"you sure you're okay?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine… just thinking. The only thing I was doing this afternoon was thinking and walking around." Kirstyn told him.

"well, if you ever need someone to talk to or something, you can come to me. don't go to mom and dad; trust me, I know." Danny advised.

"thanks Dan." She thanked him.

Danny walked out of her room and went to tell his mother and father what she was doing. He then went over to Kelly's to ask her if she would come to his little meeting with Kirst at midnight.

MIDNIGHT; THE PARK:-:-:-:

Danny and Kelly were floating invisibly in the air above a bench in the park. They were still waiting for Kirst to show up. Suddenly Kirst appeared and flew over to the bench, looking for the others. They turned visible and she saw them.

"hey." She greeted.

"hey, what's up?" asked Kelly.

"uh, nothing much." Sighed Kirst.

"anything wrong?" asked Danny.

"well, I guess. No one knows that I'm a Fregher and my brother really cares about me and I just don't know if he can take it." Explained Kirst.

"really? That's the same with us and the whole town." Laughed Kelly.

"so, are you evil?" asked Danny.

"nah, though I have never met a ghost before, I can sense whether they are evil or not." Kirstyn explained.

Danny and Kelly decided to sit next to Kirst.

"am I naughty?" asked Danny.

"of course you are, you're my naughty little halfa." Laughed Kelly.

Danny gave Kelly a little kiss on the cheek.

"you guys remind me of my brother and his girlfriend." Laughed Kirst.

"so are we evil?" asked Kelly.

"you know your not." Kirstyn told them.

"so, who's your brother?" asked Danny.

"I can't say." She told him.

"I'm fine with that. Are you friends with any other Fregher's?" asked Danny.

"yeah, all my friends are Fregher's." Sighed Kirst.

The conversation went like this for the rest of the night. They eventually decided to go home and get some rest at two thirty.


	6. Vlad Is Back!

**Hey! How you been? I can't believe I have written two chapters in one night especially when I have school work to do. I know what I am putting in this chapter but I'm kinda unsure of what else to put in and how Danny and Kirstyn found out each others secrets; all I know is that it involves Plasmius, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn… Now that you have that information, back to the chapter. Don't kill me if it is kind of short and rushy; I am not exactly the sort of person who spends their time writing it perfectly. And please note I am from Australia so I don't exactly know how American schools work, I know a bit from other stories… Love Kirst…**

**

* * *

Vlad Is Back.**

Vlad was sitting in his personal study, sipping expensive coffee and reading the daily paper. Suddenly his mobile started to ring.

"hello?" answered Vlad.

"_hello Plasmius, we have completed the improved cages; they are ready for your two special victims." _Said a ghostly voice.

"thank you, I will be right down." Vlad said and hung up his phone.

Vlad got up and brushed invisible dirt off of his suit. Two dark rings appeared around his waist and transformed him into his evil ghost half; Vlad Plasmius. He turned intangible and sunk through many floors before he came to the one where the two cages where kept.

"Plasmius, glad you could make it." Said a ghost vulture.

"well, do we have the prisoners?" asked Plasmius.

"we sure do. BRING IN THE PRISONERS!" yelled the vulture.

The ghosts came in with a vampire looking ghost girl with purple skin and an average human. They placed them into the cages and clicked a button on the control panel nearby. The cages shut and locked up with the prisoners inside.

"ah, old memories." Sighed Plasmius.

"please, let me go! I have a daughter and a husband I haven't seen for ages; I don't know if they are even alive." Begged the human.

"your daughter and husband are fine. Your daughter is turning out to be a great ghost hunter, when the time is right we will turn you into a ghost and she will hunt down her own mother." Laughed Plasmius.

"she will know it is me; I'm her mother!" said the woman.

"her mother that she thinks is dead. Thanks to the new ghosts I have hired; she believes she killed you. But soon, she WILL kill you." Vlad told her.

"NO SHE WONT!" yelled the woman.

Vlad pressed a button and a shock went through the ladies body. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, trying to stay awake. Vlad laughed evilly.

"that's what you get for messing with me woman, you're a pretty slow learner." Said Vlad.

He pulled his cape over himself and disappeared. The lady couldn't stay awake for much longer and closed her eyes; she was unconscious.

* * *

It was Saturday and Kirstyn had continued to skip some of school. Danny also skipped a little but only to fight the ghosts that wouldn't stop turning up to tell him to stay out of the way of the Fregher. Luckily they hadn't said anything that revealed Danny being a halfa.

"so, what do you want to do?" asked Sam who was sitting at a chair in her room.

"I don't know, what about we go for a walk?" suggested Danny.

"sure." Sam sighed.

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Kelly and Valerie had met at Sam's house like they did almost every Saturday to decide on what to do. This Saturday was different though because this Saturday, Kirstyn joined in. they noticed that it would be kind of hard with her if a ghost came but she seemed so miserable on her own.

A cloud of smoke appeared in Sam's room just as Valerie walked out of the door. Danny and Kelly saw the blue mist escape their mouths and turned around. Everyone saw the ghost appear in front of their eyes but they still couldn't believe who it was.

"THE DAIRY KING?" they all asked.

"jolly gosh! You are a few big bodies, I hope you have been having lots of dairy products. I need to speak to the ghost hunter." The dairy king told them.

Valerie walked in and stood in shock. She got out her gun and prepared to shoot.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Danny told her.

"what?" Valerie asked; she was confused.

"he has a message; never shoot messengers or good ghosts." Kelly told her.

"oh, what do you want?" asked Valerie.

"I wanted to come here to warn you about…" started to dairy king but Valerie cut him off.

"you didn't come here to warn me about a stupid Fregher did you because if you did…" threatened Valerie.

"no, I did not, for I am good, I am not scared of a Fregher; they only attack evil ghosts. I have come to warn you of Plasmius and do not believe your dreams or the visions." The dairy king told her.

"how do you…" Valerie started.

"don't ask me how, I live in his castle which he stole off of me. oh, remember to have a lot of dairy products; I'm off, bye!" said the dairy king.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the whole room looked a bit shocked.

"ok, that was just weird." Kirstyn said; breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed and they all decided to go to Danny and Kirstyn's house to see if there was anything interesting to do. On the way they just talked about the past week and how dash seems to have gone on holiday or something. They finally arrived at Fenton Works and walked in the house. No one was there so they checked the basement.

* * *

Plasmius appeared in Amity Park, floating right next to a blonde headed kid. The blonde headed kid looked straight at Plasmius and didn't say a word.

"what are YOU looking at?" asked Vlad.

"you're that enemy of Danny Phantom, right?" asked the kid.

"yes, it is I, Vlad Plasmius. Why, who are you?" asked Plasmius.

"I thought you seemed familiar. Uh, I'm Dash Baxter." Dash greeted.

"are you that kid that picks on Daniel Fenton?" asked Plasmius.

"yes, what is it to you?" asked dash.

"good job." Vlad said.

He got out a fifty dollar note and put in a pocket of Dash's letterman jacket.

"gee, thanks!" thanked Dash.

He ran off to an Asian kid, waving is money. Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes. He flew around the town, trying to spot where Danny had run off to. He wanted to put his plan into action; he had worked so hard.

Vlad floated around town for an hour before he spotted Danny and his friends walking towards the Fenton house.

"well Daniel, it begins." Vlad said to himself.

He started to laugh evilly and set down on the ground. He should've been watching where he was going because he stood right in the middle of a pile of out of date Nasty Burgers.

"oh pickles." Vlad said to himself.

He turned intangible and when the burgers fell off he turned tangible. He spun around and soon disappeared with a loud BANG!


	7. Well Child, It Begins

**yay, I finally got to the exciting chapter; this is the third chapter I have written tonight. Well, the other ones were kinda short but that's only because I had nothing else that I wanted to put in them. anyway, were you shocked? This is the chapter where secrets get discovered but the second person doesn't know YET! They will know towards the end of the story… maybe I will make it three. Well, gotta go now, I will write the chapter tomorrow Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Danny Phantom. I Do Not Own I'M FAT! (the song)**

**

* * *

Well Child, It Begins.**

Danny, Kelly, Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Kirstyn walked inside the Fenton house but noticed that no one was around. They looked around for Jazz to see if she knew what they could do but couldn't find her in her room. They didn't check the lab though…

"Danny can I empty my Thermos in the lab; the box ghost is inside." Asked Valerie.

"sure, we'll all come. Maybe mom and dad left a note down there." Danny said.

They all walked downstairs and waited while Valerie emptied the Thermos. They looked around but saw no note but saw a large bubble that was green and couldn't be seen through.

Suddenly a wisp of smoke appeared and Danny and Kelly's ghost sense went off. An evil laugh was heard and Tucker, Sam and Valerie were sent flying into the bubble. The bubble then turned see-through and 6 familiar faces were seen. In the bubble were Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Maddie and Jack! Soon the smoke disappeared ad revealed the evil ghost behind this: Plasmius.

"what are YOU doing here?" asked Kelly.

"what do you think?" asked Plasmius.

"I don't think, I know." Danny said.

"but you mustn't know yet because its different this time." Plasmius laughed evilly.

"so, this time you wont try to steal mom, kill dad, expose Kelly and I, take over the world and hmm… kill dad?" asked Danny.

"well, your WRONG!" Plasmius told him.

"really?" asked Danny.

"I have come to speak to Kirstyn. But first." Vlad said.

He put his hand in front of himself and they noticed the Fenton fisher in his hand. He wrapped up Danny and Kelly quickly and made sure they couldn't get out.

"now, this is not the Fenton Fisher. I made up a device simular to the Fenton Fisher except this one only HALF ghosts can escape." Vlad laughed evilly.

Danny and Kelly looked at each other and then at Kirstyn who didn't know what to say. They tried to wriggle free but failed.

"now that I have you two I will get you to be honest to Kirstyn." Vlad told them.

Danny remembered one thing he hadn't tried; teleportation. He grabbed Kelly's hand and tried to teleport behind Vlad and it worked perfectly. Vlad was stunned and looked around but couldn't see them.

"you go free the others while I take care of Vlad." Whispered Danny.

Kelly nodded and headed off to the others. Vlad saw her and pushed her into the bubble as well.

"now, where is Daniel?" asked Vlad.

He was surprised when he found himself flying head first into the wall in front of him.

"boo!" said Danny.

"you may think your smart but now you owe her an explanation. You can have your little girlfriend back but I am taking the rest of these people. Goodbye." Said Vlad as he threw Kelly out of the bubble and disappeared with the bubble.

"where did he go?" asked Kelly. "that bubble's sound proof."

"I'm guessing he went home. If we don't get there quickly then mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie could all get killed!" Danny told them.

"where does Vlad live?" asked Kirstyn.

"uh, Wisconsin." Answered Kelly.

"right… so how exactly are you planning on getting there?" asked Kirstyn.

"well, we could either go through the ghost zone or there is another way that will take about two seconds…" muttered Danny.

"Danny, don't, she's not ready." Kelly told him.

"not ready for what?" asked Kirstyn.

"Kelly, she has to find out some… AHH!" Danny said before he felt himself fall to the ground.

Kirstyn, Danny and Kelly all felt the pressure as they were pulled out of their house. They woke up in a pitch black room seconds later. They looked around but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a light flashed on.

"hey! Sorry bout the pulling but I just hired some new slaves that needed to do community service." Apologised an old voice.

"that's alright… so, why DID you bring us here?" asked Danny.

"well, I don't exactly know. All I remember is that I heard you two talking about something and then I had an urge to bring you guys to my special tower. Oh, right, Kirstyn doesn't know me. hello Kirstyn, I am clockwork, master of time. I know every single thing about you, Danny, Kelly and the rest of the people you hang around with." Clockwork introduced himself to Kirstyn.

"everything?" asked Kirstyn.

"EVERYTHING. Don't worry, I wont tell." Whispered clockwork.

Suddenly someone entered the tower with a loud BANG! A motorbike was heard and two figures came into view. Danny recognised them as Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"What are YOU doing here?" Danny and Johnny asked each other.

"look Kitty, it's the punk you dated." Johnny said.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER! I THOUGHT IT WAS PAULINA!" yelled Danny.

"I only went out with him because I was angry at you and I knew you hated him. He didn't even KNOW it was me until later on when he got you to get me back." Kitty said.

Danny and Johnny glared at each other. Kelly and Kitty tried to look hotter than each other. Clockwork and Kirstyn just rolled their eyes.

"Johnny and Kitty, you may leave." Clockwork told them.

"sweet." Said Johnny.

He got on his motorbike and rode off with his ghost girlfriend.

"now Danny I need you to do whatever you have to do to stop Vlad. If you don't then this will happen." Clockwork pointed to a large screen.

On the screen Dark Danny was destroying the town with Plasmius and Kelly at his side. Danny didn't know how this worked but he DEFINETLY didn't want it to happen.

"ok, ok I will do ANYTHING possible to make sure Vlad doesn't succeed." Danny told clockwork.

"alright, I will teleport you three there then. Have fun, be careful!" warned clockwork.

They felt themselves being teleported and then found themselves in Vlad's personal study. Suddenly a beeping noise came from Danny's belt. He pressed a button and then the noise stopped.

"Danny, what's happening?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jazz, where ARE you?" asked Danny.

"we're in Vlad's personal lab. He left us here a couple of minutes ago. What's happening where you are?" asked Jazz.

"well, first you disappeared and Kelly and I debated on something… then clockwork talked to us and told us to stop Vlad's plan and then he teleported us into Vlad's personal study so I guess we can try and free you guys." Danny said.

"wicked, remember, it is the football on the right." Jazz told him.

"yes I know." Danny moaned.

"is anyone with you?" asked Jazz.

"yeah, Kelly and Kirstyn." Danny answered.

"WHAT? BUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SNEAK AROUND?" Asked Jazz.

"easy. Clockwork told me to do anything otherwise my future would haunt me again so I'm going to do anything." Danny told her.

"well, hurry up, we are waiting." Jazz told him.

"alright, we are coming." Said Danny.

Danny and Kelly grabbed Kirstyn's arm as they heard footsteps heading towards the personal study. They hid behind a desk that had a laptop on it. Vlad stepped into the room and scanned it for the presence of an uninvited visitor.

"hmm, I swear I heard noises in here. Maybe they are behind that desk." Vlad said to himself.

Before Danny could turn them invisible Vlad grabbed them both.

"I thought I heard you three here. How did you get here so quickly?" asked Vlad.

"clockwork." Answered Kirstyn.

"smart… I suppose you are here trying to find your family and you STILL don't know their secret?" asked Vlad.

"exactly." Said Kelly.

"well that's all about to change." Vlad said.

He grabbed Danny and Kelly by the throats and held them in the air.

"I have figured out a new trick. See if I transform I can make you transform with me." Vlad told them.

"WHAT?" they both screamed.

"I've got you now. Kirstyn, watch carefully." Vlad told her.

"what is going on? PUT MY BROTHER AND KELLY DOWN!" yelled Kirstyn.

"hmm, I wonder if I touch her as well… maybe she will get a shock from it. Let me try." Vlad thought aloud.

"NO, LEAVE KIRSTYN OUT OF THIS!" Danny demanded.

Vlad laughed evilly. He got out some handcuffs and handcuffed Danny and Kelly to each other and then handcuffed Kirstyn to Danny's free hand.

"alright, so how will I do this?" Vlad asked himself.

He continued to think. He was glad that he bought some ghost proof handcuffs off skulker. There was no way they could get out unless they had the key. Vlad suddenly got an idea.

"alright then, I will tell you my plan and watch as you stand by helplessly while Kirstyn finds out your secrets. Anyway, onto my plan. I am going to get one of my workers to bring me some rope that cannot be destroyed and you three will be tied to the ground and facing each other. Then I will put my hands on Danny and Kelly and my foot on Kirstyn. I will then transform which will bring pain and leave two of you exposed." Vlad explained.

Everyone was speechless. Suddenly a ghost came in with some rope and Vlad tied them to the ground. Kelly and Danny were sitting next to each other and Kirstyn was left facing them.

"ok, are you ready?" asked Vlad.

"it wont work!" Danny told him.

"who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" asked Vlad.

Danny glared at Vlad and watched to see what Vlad would do next.

"while you are tied up I'm going to sing a song that reminds me of your father." Vlad told them.

"what is it? Superman?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"no, it's called I'm Fat.

"Your butt is wide, well mine is too

Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you

The word is out, better treat me right

Cause I'm the king of cellulite

Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right

My zippers bust, my buckles break

I'm too much man for you to take

The pavement cracks when I fall down

I've got more chins than Chinatown

Well I've never used a phone booth

And I've never seen my toes

When I'm goin' to the movies

I take up seven rows

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on

(fat, fat, really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it

(fat, fat, really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know

(fat, fat, really really fat)

Don't cha call me pudgy, portly or stout

Just now tell me once again who's fat" sung Vlad.

"STOP I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" yelled Kirstyn

"fine then, I will get to my plan." Vlad pouted.

"Vlad, this is stupid, I should tell the whole world who you are." Kelly said.

"so should I." Vlad laughed evilly.

"can you hurry up? I'm kinda getting bored." Danny asked.

"ok, ok… I'm going as fast as I can, old people don't move very fast." Vlad told them.

"where's my tape recorder? That would've sounded good on tape." Kelly joked.

Vlad ignored what she said. He felt proud of himself for thinking of such a good but evil plan. He grabbed one of Kelly's and Danny's shoulders and stuck his foot out so it touched Kirstyn. He made the dark rings appear and watched the three people discover something new. Vlad didn't know that he would also discover something new.

* * *

A blue ring appeared around Danny's waist. It soon separated into two with one travelling up while the other travelled down. soon he was no longer a raven haired boy with cheap jeans and a top with sneakers; he was now a snowy white haired ghost wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, a white stripe around his waist and a D with a P on top of it on his chest. He was now the ghost known as Danny Phantom.

* * *

Two pink rings appeared around Kelly's waist. She slowly changed from a brunette girl who was wearing a purple shirt, jean shorts and tennis shoes; she was now the white haired ghost with a black and white striped dress with a K on her chest and white boots that helped Danny Phantom capture ghosts. she was now known as the ghost named Kelly-Go-Boom or KGB for short.

* * *

Kirstyn felt her body changing. She had no control over it as a black and pink ring appeared. The black ring travelled up while the pink travelled down. she was no longer the girl who had black hair with two hot pink streaks in it, a black shirt, a black skirt, pink fishnet gloves with holes for the fingers, pink fishnet stockings, a fishnet singlet under her t-shirt and a pink necklace with a black K on it. She was now the Fregher that had black skin and a hot pink dress with pink hair.

* * *

Danny watched Kirstyn as he noticed a black and pink ring appear around her waist. Kelly looked to Danny who was watching Kirstyn so Kelly did the same and noticed the two different coloured rings. Kirstyn didn't know where to look until she noticed that Danny had two blue rings and Kelly had two pink rings just like hers except the colours were different. _Could they be Fregher's as well? no, they cant be Fregher's, the rings are only one colour. Than what the hell are they?_ Soon the transformations were over. All of them were shocked. Kirstyn was shocked because of Danny and Kelly and Vlad, Kelly and Danny were shocked because of who Kirstyn was.

"your… a Fregher?" asked Danny and Kelly.

"you're… that FREGHER?" Asked Vlad.

"you two are… half ghost?" asked Kirstyn.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

**

* * *

Wee, I'm soo glad I finally completed that chapter; I put it aside for a day. Now I really want to continue but I'm tired so I will try. Love Kirst…**


	8. Secrets Gone Wild, Advantages

**OK I'M BACK! I just HAD to add 'I'm Fat' to that, I love that song! It reminds me of a girl I know… I'M JOKING! Anyway I am almost finished this story, maybe three more chapters or a bit more, I'm not too sure. Should post it soon though… anyway, enjoy this chapter as a battle starts and you get to see what is happening with the people in the bubble and the woman in the cage… well, have fun! Enjoy reading and please, Read And Review.**

**

* * *

Secrets Gone Wild, Advantages.**

Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn and Vlad all looked at each other. It all came as a shock to them; they had no idea whatsoever.

"you're Danny Phantom… and you're… KGB." said Kirstyn.

"and you are Li'Kirst-Fregher." Danny said, shocked.

"I didn't expect that." Vlad said.

"Neither did I." Kelly agreed.

"listen, we will talk about this later, for now we have to get rid of him and save our family and friends." Danny said, pointing at Vlad.

"right." Kelly and Kirstyn agreed.

Vlad punched Kelly in the jaw and sent her flying across the room.

"KELL!" cried Danny.

He rushed to her side while Kirstyn continued to fight with Vlad. Kirstyn used her telekinesis to lift up a metal bin and whacked the unsuspecting Plasmius over the head a few times. She then sent a message to her friends back in Australia that she needed help. Some of them were more advanced than her and knew how to teleport themselves to one place.

Kelly recovered quite quickly so Danny and her joined the fight. Kirstyn was doing quite well but Vlad wasn't getting very much weaker. Danny sent ectoplasmic blasts at Vlad but he put up a shield. Kelly tried to send a giant hairball at Vlad and succeeded. He was soon covered in wet hair that smelt really bad.

"EWW, WHAT IS THIS?" asked Vlad.

"uh, its called a hairball." Danny told him.

Vlad got angry about the smelly, wet, coughed up fur on him. He sent energy beams at Danny and Kelly which sent them flying against the wall. He grabbed Kirstyn by the throat and threw her at the floor. They weren't doing too well so far and if it continued like this, they would lose for sure.

Suddenly four figures appeared in the room. One had purple skin and blue hair with a blue dress exactly like Kirstyn's; another had yellow skin and green hair with a green dress. They all had two different colours.

"KIRSTYN!" they all cried.

"oh, so you called others? Too weak to deal with me yourself?" asked Vlad.

"Hey old man, freeze!" yelled Danny.

He flew quickly towards Vlad and sent ice blasts at him which made him freeze in his current position. He noticed a few unusual looking dogs that were beside the others who had just teleported here. Danny grabbed Kelly's hand and helped her up. He went to see if Kirstyn was okay and helped her up as well.

"Kirstyn, who are they?" asked the oldest looking one.

"oh, this is my brother and his girlfriend; they are half ghost." Kirstyn said proudly.

"cool." Said the shortest.

"Danny, Kelly, these are a few of my friends from Australia. They are all Fregher's and are WAY more experienced than I am." Kirstyn introduced them to each other.

The ice soon melted and the unusual beings in the room didn't notice that Vlad was moving around the room, trying to find a way to capture all of them so his plan would work.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were looking around the little room they were put in. there was a table and some chairs for them to sit on. There was a little basket in the corner which had food in it and in the other corner was a little room that had a toilet, a sink and a shower in it. Near the door that was locked and was unable to be destroyed was a few beds for them to sleep on.

Jazz, Tucker, Valerie and Sam were all trying to contact Danny but couldn't get hold of him. He either was in ghost mode and was fighting or was unconscious. They really wanted to get out of there and see if Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn were okay. Tucker got out a cell phone and tried to ring Danny. Suddenly, someone picked up the phone. Tucker couldn't tell who it was; all he knew was that it wasn't Danny.

* * *

Danny and Kelly had suddenly noticed that Vlad had moved from his ice block and now there was a puddle of water on the floor. They saw Vlad sneak up behind the Fregher named Gem and Danny pushed her out of the way just in time. A ringing sound was heard and Danny realised it was his cell phone. He remembered that he had left it on the desk.

"I'll get it." Said Scarlet.

Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn and the others all focused on fighting Vlad.

"hello?" answered Scarlet.

"hi, um… who is this?" asked the person on the other end.

"well, it's Scarlet but this is Danny's cell phone." Scarlet told him.

"where's Danny?" the person asked.

"Who's speaking?" asked scarlet.

"its Tucker, Danny's best friend!" Tucker told her.

"right, he's a little busy right now, I will see if he can talk to you." Scarlet told him.

She glanced at Danny whose head was sticking out of a wall.

"DANNY!" she called out to him.

Danny heard his name and flew over instantly.

"yeah?" asked Danny.

"some kid named Tucker who is meant to be your best friend wants to talk to you." Scarlet told him.

"right." Danny said.

He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"hey… what's… the… matter?" panted Danny.

"dude, you okay? What's happening? Who's scarlet?" asked Tucker.

"ok, I'm fine. When we were about to come and rescue you guys Vlad found us and tied us up. Then he started singing which I couldn't stand so Kirstyn told him to shut up. Then he figured out that if he touched us while transforming that we would transform as well so he did that. We figured out that Kirstyn is a Fregher and she figured out we were ghosts. we then started to fight Vlad and Kirstyn called in some Fregher's from Australia. Now we are kinda fighting him but he is still more powerful than us." Danny told Tucker.

"wow. Better let you finish em off, bye." Said Tucker.

"hope to see you soon, we are trying to get Vlad out of the way." Danny told him.

* * *

Tucker hung up the phone and turned to the others who were waiting anxiously.

"wow." Said Tucker.

"did you reach him?" asked Jazz.

"yeah." Answered Tucker.

"well, why isn't he here?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I will anyway. Vlad found them and started to sing a song and then he found out that if he transformed while touching Danny and Kelly they would transform as well. for some reason he was touching Kirstyn and they figured out she was a Fregher and now they are fighting Vlad. Kirstyn called in some friends from Australia who are also Fregher's and I was speaking to one called scarlet on the phone." Tucker explained.

No one said anything after that piece of information. They all had questions they wanted to ask but were not sure if they should ask them.

"How did Danny and Kelly react?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, that's all Danny told me. He was kinda in a hurry." Tucker explained to the curious people that were stuck in the room with him.

"So, do you know who's winning?" asked Valerie.

"Unfortunately, Vlad is winning at the moment." Tucker informed them.

"We have to help them!" cried Maddie, the mother of Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

"We cant do anything at the moment." Tucker reminded her.

Maddie looked at the only door in the room and remembered that the only way they could get out was if they could phase through the wall. They couldn't phase through the walls because Danny and Kelly weren't with them and none of them were ghosts.

"So, what now?" asked Jack.

* * *

Danny looked around the room and saw Anna who was the youngest Fregher lying on the floor. She looked exhausted. Danny noticed that the dogs had all disappeared. Kirstyn flew over to Danny and stood facing him.

"Dan do you know any ghost animals?" Kirstyn asked him.

"Well, I know one, Cujo." Danny told her.

A picture frame appeared in Kirstyn's hands. A picture soon popped into the picture frame and Kirstyn showed Danny the picture that was in her hands. It looked exactly like Cujo in his little form.

"Is that him?" asked Kirstyn.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Danny told her.

Kirstyn closed her eyes and Danny watched her to see what she was doing. There was a flash of light and Cujo appeared with another dog.

"Who's the other dog?" asked Danny.

"That's my dog; Rachane. She has the ability to change from a small puppy into a very large dog." Kirstyn informed him.

"Wow, she's the same as Cujo, except Cujo is a ghost dog." Danny laughed.

"really? Cujo, Rachane, go get him!" Kirstyn instructed while pointing to Plasmius who was getting ready to shoot an ectoplasmic blast at amber.

The dogs both changed to their large forms and ran up to Vlad. Cujo grabbed Vlad with his mouth and threw Vlad to Rachane.

"GROSS! GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONGREL!" yelled Vlad who was still getting tossed around with dog saliva all over him.

Everyone laughed and Vlad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"where did he go?" asked amber.

"he teleported somewhere else. Quick, lets go save the others while he's gone." Danny said as he ran up to the fire place.

He pulled the football on the right and a secret passageway opened up. Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn walked in first with amber, Anna, gem and scarlet following. Cujo and Rachane played around in Vlad's personal study.

"this place is creepy." Said Anna.

"I see way creepier things all the time." Danny told them as he continued to walk down the steps.

"really? Does everyone know that you are half ghost?" gem asked Kelly and Danny.

"nah, only mom, dad, Jazz, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kelly and Kirstyn. Well, Kirstyn only found out today." Danny explained.

"wow, when did you two find out Kirstyn was a Fregher?" asked amber.

"well, we only found out today but Danny thought something was wrong because she was skipping school a bit like we always do. We only skip because we have to protect the town; we don't want it to get destroyed." Kelly told them.

They continued to walk in silence. Suddenly the steps stopped and they were on flat floor. They looked around and saw tables with beakers on top. They saw a round thing at the other side of the room.

"well, we're here." Danny told them.

**

* * *

Sorry to end it there! I just really want to get on to a new story. This chapter took me a while to write because I didn't feel too well today and also I got distracted because my older sister was watching robin hood. Well, the next chappie will be up ASAP! Bye! Love Kirst…**


	9. Cages, Reunited And Strangers

**Ok, I think this is the second last chapter. I'm not too sure but it should be. Uh, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, it took about two weeks to complete it, a little less… I really enjoy writing this story except I kinda don't know what to write some times. I am really lazy because I was editing it and I'm like "I cant be bothered." And gave up so please don't have a go at me if there are a MILLION errors. Well, Read and Review! Love Kirst…**

**

* * *

Cages, Reunited and Strangers.**

Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were lying down on the beds, playing rock paper scissors. Maddie and Jack were sitting at the table, discussing what they would do when they got out. They all knew what a Fregher was because Danny had told them ages ago.

"I think we deserve a holiday." Maddie told Jack.

"but who will take care of the ghosts?" asked Jack.

"that's a bit of a problem. Maybe someone could stay back…" Maddie sighed and put her head in her hands.

Jack patted her on the back. He whispered something in her ears. She smiled and nodded. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a massage which made her relax a little bit.

* * *

"wow, its like the lab at home." Kirstyn said.

"yeah, he is also a bit of a ghost nut." Danny laughed.

"well, why don't we look for the others?" suggested scarlet who really wanted to see the other people and not look around a stupid ghost hunting lab.

"alright." They all said together and looked around.

Danny, Kelly, scarlet and gem all looked around the left of the room and amber, Anna and Kirstyn looked around the right side of the room. Danny saw a curtain and lifted it up. On the other side of the curtain he saw his mother, his father, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker and Sam, all looking at him. They all ran over to the wall and started yelling things but the room was sound proof.

"hey… guys I found em!" Danny informed them all.

They turned around and ran over to the window. Kirstyn used telekinesis to lift a bench up and throw it at the glass but it just rebounded off the glass. Kelly sent and ectoplasmic blast and everyone tried whatever they could to get them out but nothing worked.

"has anyone tried intangibility?" asked Danny.

"oh my god I am so dumb I should've tried that first!" Kelly yelled and mentally hit herself on the head.

Danny turned his hand intangible and held it up to the glass. His hand went through the glass just as he hoped.

"yes! It works! Kelly, you help me get them out of that horrible room." Danny ordered his girlfriend who followed his orders.

Danny and Kelly went through the wall and Danny grabbed Jack, Jazz, and Tucker while Kelly grabbed Maddie, Valerie and Sam. They were so happy to see each other. They hugged each other and Kirstyn remembered that she was in her Fregher form and they would probably not know which one she was so she changed into her human form.

They all ran up to Kirstyn and hugged her; glad that she was safe.

"so, what happened to Vlad?" asked Maddie.

"he got away, we don't know where he went." Danny told them.

"well, what are we waiting for? Lets go kick his ghost butt!" Valerie said and pressed a button which made her red suit cover up her body.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker all got out some weapons that they found. The Fregher's just watched and waited for the others to get ready.

"everyone ready?" asked Kelly.

"yeah." They all answered her question very quickly.

"ok, who here can teleport?" asked Danny.

Amber raised her hand. She was the only one because almost everyone knew that Danny could teleport.

"alright then. Anna, gem, scarlet, Kirstyn and Jazz you go to amber and Kelly, dad, mom, Valerie, Sam and Tucker you come to me." Danny instructed.

They all gathered in their assigned groups.

"where are we going?" asked amber.

"to the bottom floor of Vlad's castle." Danny told her.

"alright, go now?" amber asked Danny.

"yeah, go now." Danny told her.

They watched as amber and the others disappeared. Danny did the same and they all found themselves in a dark room with only a little light in it. They could just make out two cages.

"anyone got a torch?" asked Sam.

"yeah, I do." Answered Anna.

She pulled a torch out of her pocket and flipped the switch. The torches batteries were fully charged and a bright light came out of it. She moved the torch around the room and they saw that there were indeed two cages. Inside was a lady who looked pretty weak and like she had been trapped for almost a decade. Her eyes opened when she felt the light on her.

"who are you?" she asked weakly.

"don't worry, we are here to help you. I'm Danny Phantom, that's Kelly-Go-Boom, that's my sister Kirstyn, my other sister Jazz, my mom, my dad, my friends Sam, Tucker and Valerie and Kirstyn's friends; amber, Anna, gem and scarlet." Danny told the lady who was sitting on the floor of the cage.

"where… are you from? Where am I?" asked the lady

"well, we are all from Amity Park except for amber, Anna, gem and scarlet who are from Australia. Right now you are in the castle previously owned by the dairy king but now owned by Vlad Plasmius which is located in Wisconsin." Kelly explained.

The lady just looked at everyone in the room and said nothing. Suddenly Anna's torch flickered off and they were left standing or sitting in the dark. Suddenly a breeze of cool air came through the room.

"welcome back Daniel, Kelly, Maddie, Jack, Kirstyn, Jazz and the others. Oh, Valerie, I see you have met your mother." Vlad's voice was heard and echoed through the room.

"MOM?" cried Valerie.

"VALERIE?" cried the lady now known as Jennifer.

**

* * *

SO, SO SORRY THAT I STOPPED THERE! Maybe there may be two more chapters, I'm not sure if there will be. I wrote two chapters today wee! I'm quite surprised. Anyway, please Read and Review and continue, the chapter WILL be up quite shortly, I'm SURE of that. Love Kirst…**


	10. The Truth, Joy And Revenge

**HEY-LO! I'm tired and waiting for tea so I guess I can write as much of the chapter now as I can. I am almost at the end of this story and I am still not sure if this is the last chapter, I will have a message at the BOTTOM of the page saying if it is or not… it should have the words 'The End' near the bottom if it was the last chapter anyway. I was thinking of writing a sequel but I really cant be bothered at the moment so I might another time if I feel like it. Well, better stop talking and get to the story, Love Kirst…**

**

* * *

The Truth, Joy and Revenge.**

The lights flicked on again and Vlad was floating up in the sky. Valerie and Jennifer both looked at each other. Valerie was just so happy that she finally saw her mother again and she was actually alive. She then looked at the cage behind her and noticed that it was that purple skinned vampire ghost.

"well, I see you have found out what I have been doing. Just so you get it right I will tell you. First I bought these two off of Skulker five years ago and locked them in a cage. I then thought up a plan; to get Valerie to become a ghost hunter and kill her own mother! I forgot to kill Jennifer so that hasn't happened yet but I will make sure it WILL happen." Vlad laughed evilly.

"I KNEW THAT YOU VLAD MASTERS WAS EVIL WHEN I FIGURED OUT THAT YOU WERE HALF GHOST! YOU JUST WANTED ME TO KILL MY MOM! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, JUST LIKE I WOULD NEVER KILL DANNY OR HE WOULD NEVER KILL HIS FATHER!" Valerie yelled.

"you… knew?" Vlad asked.

"well, yeah, I knew!" Valerie told him.

"oh I forgot that Jennifer doesn't know Danny, Kelly or Kirstyn's secret. Well that's going to change." Vlad started to laugh again as he pictured Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn begging him not to.

"we don't really care because that was just cruel what you did to Valerie mom." Danny told him.

"WHAT? Your not… BEGGING?" Vlad was totally shocked by Danny's reaction.

Danny didn't move or smile or do anything, he just floated there; staring at Vlad with pure hate in his eyes. Valerie pointed a gun at him and wanted to waste him, right then and there. Kelly held Valerie back with the help of Kirstyn and amber. Maddie and Jack were looking around for a key and the others were just watching.

"then I will tell them." Vlad said to Danny and Kelly.

"why should we let YOU tell her. she wouldn't really care though because she doesn't know us. To save you the trouble, Danny and I are half ghost and are really Valerie's friends and no one else knows. Kirstyn is Danny's sister and is a Fregher and also human. There, at least she found out from someone who is trying to do something good." Kelly said.

Vlad was shocked at what she had said. _Did she really tell her? but, she should've been begging for ME not to tell Jennifer._ Vlad was thinking and didn't notice that Danny was getting ready to attack him. Danny held his hand out in front of him and sent an ice blast out of his hand which froze the unsuspecting Vlad.

"look for a key or SOMETHING!" Danny instructed.

Everyone looked around for a key but couldn't find one. The ice around Vlad melted a few times but Danny kept on sending ice blasts at Vlad. Jazz ran up to control panel thing and saw two big buttons. One said Cage One and the other said Cage Two. She took her chances and pressed the button that said Cage One.

"I FOUND THE CONTROL PANEL!" Jazz told them.

Suddenly the cage with the ghost inside opened up and the ghost got up. It flew towards Jazz but Danny hit it with an energy beam and then sent another ice blast at Vlad. Valerie remembered everything that the vampire ghost had done so she shot at it. She had a good aim and the vampire ghost got hit square in the chest. Valerie wasn't thinking about anything except that night when she thought that she had lost her mother.

"VALERIE!" yelled gem.

"what?" asked Valerie, turning around to face gem.

"don't use up all of your energy taking out that pathetic ghost." warned gem.

"I'll save some for Vlad." Valerie assured her.

Valerie sucked the vampire ghost into the thermos and promised herself that she would beat up that ghost when they got back home. Jazz slammed her hand against the button that said Cage Two before Vlad could get to her.

The cage with Valerie's mother opened up and Maddie and Jack raced over to her.

"here, we will take you and get you fed and cleaned up." Maddie told her.

"thank you." Thanked Jennifer Gray.

They walked quickly out of the room before the fight got worse. Everyone was quite tired. Everyone except for Vlad. He just continued firing and blocking blasts. Valerie caught him off guard when she shot her ecto-gun at him and knocked him into a wall.

"THAT'S FOR KEEPING MY MOTHER IN A CAGE!" yelled Valerie.

"nothing deserves to be in a cage!" yelled Sam.

"yeah! Your going to suffer old man!" Kirstyn yelled at him.

Vlad wasn't worried at all. He had at least twenty years of experience when they didn't even have half the experience. A beeping noise was heard and scarlet looked at her watch. She read a little message on it and gasped.

"guys, we REALLY have to go now, they said if we didn't go back now that our powers would be taken away!" cried scarlet.

"sorry to cut it short but we REALLY DO have to go! Good luck!" Anna wished them good luck and amber, Anna, scarlet and gem all faded from sight.

"you have already lost." Vlad laughed evilly.

"no we haven't, you have." Danny said coolly.

Vlad glared at Danny and Danny returned the glare. Kelly knew what he was doing; he was distracting Vlad. She turned invisible and flew behind Vlad. When she was behind him she turned visible and punched Vlad in the back of the head. He flew face first into a wall. Kirstyn saw a heavy book next to him and used her telekinesis to wack him across the head with it.

Tucker and Sam went to get Maddie and Jack while the others continued to fight. Suddenly, Danny got a very good idea. He just had to put it into action… somehow. _How am I going to contact Kelly without talking? _

"_What the hell?" a voice asked inside his head._

"_Kelly?" he thought._

"_how the hell are you doing this?" asked Kelly except her mouth didn't move._

"_I don't know but that doesn't matter right now. Right now I have a plan." Danny thought to her._

"_tell me." Kelly thought to him._

* * *

Jennifer was sitting in a seat at Vlad's huge dining table, eating some things that Maddie and Jack found in the fridge. Suddenly Sam and Tucker ran into the room.

"I think Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn and Valerie need help because the others had to leave!" Sam told them as she ran up to them.

"can you kids stay here with Jennifer?" asked Maddie.

"sure." Answered Tucker.

Maddie and Jack ran to the bottom floor of Vlad's castle.

* * *

Kelly smiled; she liked Danny's plan. She noticed that Valerie was fuming. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Kirstyn was behind Vlad, about to punch him. He noticed her and threw her into a cage. It automatically slammed shut and she couldn't use any of her powers inside the cage. Vlad was about to do something to Valerie when Danny and Kelly decided to rejoin the fight.

Danny kicked Vlad and sent him into the wall.

"thanks, I was wondering what you were doing, just floating there." Valerie thanked them as she got to her feet.

"oh, Danny just learnt a new power and he was telling me about it." Kelly told Valerie who looked very confused.

"but your lips weren't moving." Valerie said, clearly confused.

"exactly." Answered Danny.

Valerie finally understood what he was saying and got back to trying to kill Vlad. Maddie and Jack burst into the room and saw Kirstyn in the cage, crying out for help. They silently moved towards the control panel and freed Kirstyn without Vlad knowing. Danny, Kelly and Valerie kept attacking Vlad.

Vlad grabbed Valerie and threw her to the floor. When Valerie hit the ground, she passed out. Maddie and Jack went over to help her. they noticed that she had passed out and quickly carried her out of the room so that she wouldn't get hurt any worse.

"well, look at that, only three left." Vlad looked at his hand as he said that.

Danny kicked him and Kelly sent a giant hairball at Vlad. Vlad tried to put up a shield but failed. He got knocked onto the ground and quickly got up. Danny had been sending Kirstyn messages using his new power and Kirstyn knew the plan. She made a metal tray hit Vlad on the back of the head and towards Danny.

Danny moved in front of the cage that had an open door. Vlad looked up at him. He was expecting to be punched and kicked but only saw Danny floating there, looking at Kelly. But little did he know, Danny was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Vlad flew as fast as he could with a pound in front of his face and tried to punch Danny. Luckily Danny moved out of the way just in time a Vlad flew into the back of the cage.

Kelly who was standing next to the control panel shut the cage and the gave Danny and Kirstyn high fives. They all flew out of the room, leaving Vlad all alone.

"I'll always be alone." Cried Vlad.

Danny, Kirstyn and Kelly all flew to the dining room where Jennifer, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were all resting. Valerie had just woken up when Danny, Kelly and Kirstyn came in.

"what happened to Vlad?" asked Maddie.

"he's… in… a… cage…" panted Danny.

The two rings appeared around his body, changing him back into Danny Fenton. He fell into a chair next to Valerie. Kelly did the same thing and landed next to Danny. Kirstyn decided to sit next to Maddie and Jack. She turned back to normal and landed in an empty seat.

"well, how are we getting home?" asked Jack.

None of them had cars or anything. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Jennifer was still quite shocked at all the things that had happened today. First she found her daughter and now she discovered that her daughter's friends were half ghosts and Fregher's.

Danny felt around in his pocket and found a little wrist band that had _CW_ on it. He pressed a little button and the people in the room were swallowed by light. They awoke in clockwork's time tower.

"well, hey there!" clockwork greeted.

"hey clockwork, I was wondering if you could take us home?" asked Danny.

"sure, stop by any time!" clockwork told them and then they disappeared.

They found themselves once again in the Fenton lab where all this mess had begun…

**

* * *

OK, I PROMISED TO TELL YOU IF IT WAS THE END, NO ITS NOT THE END! It's kinda short but I knew it would be because I have written 3 chapters today. Anyway, I will leave this end comment short, next chapter is the LAST! Bye! Read and Review! Love Kirst…**


	11. Happy Endings

**Hey! I cant believe this is the last chapter already ;') it's been a long journey… ok, that's so not like me. anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a happy ending unlike a guy I know told me to do a sad ending where everyone died but I don't have that sort of heart because I really like these stories. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter Read and Review! Love Kirst…**

**

* * *

Happy Endings.**

Maddie and Jack sat back down on the chair with Damon following them. when he saw his long lost wife his face brightened and he wrapped his arms around her. he gave her a kiss on the lips and shed a few tears of joy.

Everyone decided that they should have a big discussion about what had happened so they could make sure everyone understood everything.

"Jen baby I cant believe you're here!" cried Damon.

"Damon I missed you and Val so much!" Jennifer cried with joy as she was reunited with her husband.

"why don't we discuss what we have come here to discuss?" suggested Damon.

"right." Giggled Jennifer.

They took a seat at the couch as Danny, Kelly, Kirstyn and Valerie all took turns in explaining everything including the parts about Danny and Kelly being halfa's and Kirstyn being a Fregher. Soon it was Jennifer's turn to explain what had happened over the years.

"well that night when Valerie and I went for a walk the ghost pulled me off. I tried to escape but she wouldn't let me. I was scared but I wanted to make sure Valerie was okay. She teleported us onto an island in the ghost zone which I later found out was Skulker's lair.

He kept me in a cage and was planning on selling me to a ghost so I could work for them. one day Vlad came and bought the vampire ghost known as Hannah and I. we were then put into cages and he found out my name. he did some research and decided to plot against me. he said it was his most genius plan so far. He told me he would give Valerie ghost hunting equipment, kill me and get Valerie to destroy me so I wasn't even a spirit.

We were kept in cages for ages and getting fed barely anything. Soon he transported us into the castle that he owns now. Then you guys found me and rescued me. I owe my whole life to you teenagers, thank you so much." Jennifer Gray thanked everyone who rescued her.

Kirstyn was thinking about the fight and remembered something. They had left two things in Vlad's castle.

"OH MY GOD WE LEFT CUJO AND RACHANE AT VLADS CASTLE!" shrieked Kirstyn.

Suddenly Cujo and Rachane appeared in front of everyone and they were sleeping with their heads on each other.

"they are so cute." Sighed Kirstyn.

"hopefully they don't make halfa dogs, that would be funny." Danny joked.

Everyone had a good laugh, the first one in ages. Valerie was finally happy again. Jennifer was glad to be out of a cage and the Fenton's had never been any closer.

"we are just a family of freaks." Danny said.

**The End.**

**

* * *

YES, IT WAS SHORT NOOO! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Well, that's the end, hoped you enjoyed my story. Please, Read and Review, I'm not sure if there will be a sequel so if you want to know send me a message some time, my mind should be made up soon. Well, it was fun writing this story, I hope it was fun reading it, goodnight! Love Kirst…**


End file.
